


The Lana Chronicles

by Dubious_Literature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Emetophilia, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Water Drinking, carsickness, emetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature
Summary: Lana enjoys subbing for her mistress in kinky, messy ways.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **AUTHORS NOTE: This work was posted many moons ago under a different account. The work was later deleted as I did not want my friends or coworkers reading my awful smutty emeto fiction. If you've seen this before somewhere here on A03, then I assure you it was me; you can confirm on said user's profile/bio.**
> 
> If you have a request for a story, hit me up. I'll do my best to get around to it. You will be credited for the idea and the story will be dedicated to you. For a list of things I won't write about, please see my profile. I love a challenge, so don't be shy! Send your creative ideas my way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and her mistress take a fun, messy road trip.

Lana was blonde and curvy, with soft, shoulder-length hair and a pair of beautiful, blue eyes. She was strapped into the passenger’s seat. We were about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes out into the country. Fields, farms, forest and creeks lined the sides of the winding road; lots of little twists and dips. 

We crossed a bridge and for a stint the asphalt turned to gravel. It made her breasts bounce. “Take off your shirt for me love,” I instructed. 

She smiled with her pretty, painted lips and obliged. Her seatbelt was on so she reconsidered pulling it over her head and instead let the yellow straps fall from her shoulders and tugged it down around her plush tummy. “How’s this?”

“Good,” I smiled. She had large breasts. Beautiful, insistent breasts that I knew she liked touched. I alternated between keeping my eyes on the road and watching them bounce. Finally I reached over and squeezed the one closest to me. She bit her lip. I then grazed her nipple with my thumb and circled it, feeling it harden. And each and every time I graced the areola, flicking her nub, she sighed. Moaned. Went _oooh…_ or _mmm…_ or _yeah…_

I tugged and teased her nipple for a time, drawing sweet, little noises from her. The road continued to curve. I slid my hand from her breast over the fabric of her shirt, resting it over her belly. She arched her back and parted her legs slightly. She liked when I touched her there. When I teased her.

A large, empty bottle of water sat between us in the drink holder. A droplet trickled down the inside of it as I rounded another bend in the road and started to rub her belly, soft kneads that roused a small belch from her. She sank back into the seat and tilted her head back. With the belch came a soft, sultry moan. “Ooh…”

“You drank all that water, didn’t you?”

“Yes, miss…” she answered. 

She did, and she enjoyed it. Being full turned her on. Having her belly touched did too. Lots of interesting things turned Lana on, including spiking her drinks with emetics. She began drinking the water at the start of our drive and had finished minutes ago. This was her second bottle; there was an empty gallon tossed unceremoniously in the back. 

I alternated between rubbing and squeezing her middle and teasing her breast and nipple. When I would show attention to her belly she would squirm, arch her back, sometimes let out a soft groan or burp. When I rubbed her breast and tugged at her nipple she would say _yes…oh…_. She made such lovely noises.

The next time I moved my hand to her tummy and sank my palm into it, she sucked her lips in, drew her head back and stifled an almost silent, wet belch, followed by, “Ooh…”

My car sank down a dip in the road and she repeated this noise which drew itself out a little longer. “Oooh…ugh…” Lana rolled the window down half way. She was a little pale, a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. Clearly the medicine was taking effect.

“Are you carsick?”

“Uh huh…”

I pushed on her tummy again. Lana moaned, resting her soft hand over mine. I could feel how bloated she was, stomach rumbling under my touch. Each time it did her eyes would close and she would either sink her chin back as not to belch or she would sigh softly. 

I was getting wet. I’m not sure what it was about watching her like that. Perhaps it was the lack of control, or the noises she made when she moaned and mewled. Maybe it was knowing this strange, depraved kink turned her on the way it did. And it _really_ turned her on. In fact, I wanted to see. 

I brought both hands back to the wheel and said, “Lift your skirt up for me yeah?”

She obeyed. Lana had finally given up on car safety and unbuckled, pulling off her yellow shirt. She tossed it in the back. She then lifted her curvy ass and tugged her skirt down, allowing it to fall to the floor. She wore nothing underneath and I could see every last one of her luscious curves. 

“Spread your legs for me.”

She smiled looking a wee bit pale and did as I asked, bending her knee with one foot on the dash while she let her other leg fall over. She ran her fingers down her folds – her wet, shimmering folds – and sank her fingers inside of herself with a sultry sigh.

I reached down and unbuttoned my pants, a pair of white, lace panties inside. I felt my core ignite the moment she put the first bottle of water to her lips. The prospect of her sucking down that emetic was enticing to say the least. But now I was wetting my panties, massaging my own sex as I drove, Lana and I masturbating to the sight of one another.

Her index and middle fingers sank in and out, in and out, and every few rounds she would moan. Shift her hips. Toss her head back. Tell me “I feel so wet…” 

Finally, she pulled her fingers out of her pussy and sank them inside of her mouth, moaning around them as she lapped at her own lust. I think that was the moment I started to leak through my panties. 

Or maybe it was when I saw the dip up ahead. It was a large one, and I knew that once my car sank down its slope she would respond. The idea was enticing. I accelerated slightly and hit the slope just right. The car dipped and Lana closed her eyes, gagging and belching wetly around her own fingers. The motion of the car was so intense that she reached up and held onto the safety handle to steady herself.

After the car had stabilized I removed my fingers from myself and reached over to rub her belly. Lana offered a miserable moan. “I think I drank too much…” Her words were followed by the sucking-in of lips and a deep belch. I pushed firmly on her soft middle and gave it a firm, few jiggles. Immediately I heard the water sloshing inside of her even over the hum of the car and each twist and curve in the road I drove through. “No…” she pleaded, just one more of her kinks: consensual noncon. We had our safe word, and it wasn’t _no._ “Please…” she continued. There was now a slight tinge of green to her jaw.

“I think you can drink a little more, Lana.”

“I can’t…”

I saw a shoulder up ahead. Perfect. It was a secluded, overgrown spot and I pulled over the first chance I got. Once I shut the engine off I could hear the sounds of the evening insects chirping and the tinkling of a nearby brook. I unbuckled myself and looked at Lana. “Oh, I think you can. I think it makes you wet.” My hand slipped from her middle in between her legs, my thumb caressing the length of her slit, roaming through her slick folds and back up to settle over her clit.

“Oh shit!” She bucked her hips, fingers white as she clutched the safety bar above.

I reached into the center console with my off hand and pulled out a small container of more water, handing it off to Lana. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll rub your clit just like this…” My thumb circled over her sensitive bud and she could not have opened that bottle quicker. She began to suck it down, pausing on occasion to gasp and catch her breath; to let out an uncomfortable burp or groan; to shift her cunt against my thumb. 

By the time she let the container fall to the floor she was wet and moaning, and visibly full. “See? I knew you could do it,” I said, and sank three fingers inside of her. 

“Mmm!” she sang, and moved her hips. When she did her stomach audibly protested, wet gurgles filling the void of the car. Her moan petered out into a loud, wet belch. She clasped her lips shut and I heard liquid fill her mouth, but before I could say anything she swallowed it back down with another groan. “Please…I’m so full…”

“Uh huh.” I pushed my fingers in deeper and spread them, my thumb grazing her clit.

“Ohhhh!”

“Is that a nice distraction, baby?” I began to rub my fingers hard and deep against her walls, pressing my thumb down and running circles around her swollen bud.

Lana’s hips started moving as much as they could from her awkward position. One hand clutched her knee, the one bent so her foot could rest on the dash; the other wrapped around the back of the seat. She began panting, short, choppy breaths. “Oh…oh fuck I’m gonna cum!”

I sank my fingers deeper, spread them further, rubbed them harder, and kept pace. And each time my thumb pressed on her sensitive button she went _ah!_ or _ohhh_ until she was a gasping, moaning mess. 

Suddenly, her pussy squeezed around my fingers in hard, snapping bursts. She clutched at her knee and at the seat, tossing her head back and moaning hard. “Yeah! Right there! Oh fuck! Ahhh-mmmmm!” Her last noise petered out into a high pitched whine. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and pushed them against her lips. She enthusiastically sucked her cum from them, tongue whipping across my fingers. 

I let her catch her breath. She sank back into her seat, bringing both feet to plant themselves on the floor properly once again. “That felt so good…” she hummed.

I smiled and settled my hand on her middle again, giving a small shake. More wet noises were heard. She tilted her head away from me and groaned as I continued to upset her bloated belly. I pressed my palm into her and kneaded softly. She reacted with a sick burp, and I could hear more liquid try to force its way up her throat. Her head bobbed down and she swallowed it back again. 

She looked forward and settled one of her own hands over her distended belly. “There’s a gallon and a half of water inside of me right now, I’m seriously about to blow…”

I took my hand back and started the engine of my hard. “I think you can hold out a little bit longer, don’t you?”

“I d-don’t…urp-”

I pulled out of the clearing. The moment the car lurched so did Lana. She bobbed forward and held her middle with both hands, rubbing herself to try and get the liquid to settle. It wouldn’t though. Not at the rate the winding roads continued. 

About five minutes up the road and she was practically swaying. About every fifteen, twenty seconds she would need to hold back a belch or turn her head away and groan softly. Her noises were turning me on. I flicked on my headlights as the setting sun was fading from orange to dark blue.

There was another dip in the road. The moment my car sank down its slope she gagged. She suppressed it as she had been doing, but this time another gag followed right after. Then another. “Miss, I - _urk_ \- need a bag…”

I began touching myself again as I drove. Every time she tried to hold back with those sweet, desperate noises I swore I got wetter. In fact, I needed to feel her. Needed her to taste me. 

“Hold it,” I commanded.

“Please, I’m nauseous…”

“Put your head in my lap.”

“Pleeeease…” she pleaded. 

“Come on. Enough whining.” I spread my legs for her. She bent over with a long, agonized groan. I don’t think bending felt very good on her stomach. It was already so full and upset. But the moment I felt her chin between my thighs, her tongue lapping at my folds, I ceased to care.

God I could hardly drive anymore. She felt so good, and despite her nausea she was so eager! Her tongue wound its way up and down my dripping pussy like a snake, coiling around and lapping at my clit which grew more and more aroused by the second. My hand dropped to the back of her head and I sighed, shifting my hips in my seat.

“Good girl…ohhh…good girl…” I cooed.

“Oh fuck…M-miss…” she moaned, voice muffled by my…well my muff. 

I pushed her head down, bucking my hips, riding her chin as she caught her breather. “Hmm?”

I heard a long, retched, anguishing belch come from between my legs followed with a whimper. “Please pull - _ngh!_ \- over!”

“Not until you make me cum,” I insisted.

“Yes m-m - _MRRRK_ \- ohhh…”

At first she continued with enthusiasm. With vigor. In fact, it was getting me close. I found myself moaning deeper and deeper with each brush of her tongue, each noise of torment. I could hear her belly protesting too, not enjoying the fact that it was so full and leaning against the center console. 

Her tongue was lapping and lapping and lapping, and I moaned. Her head was bobbing and bobbing and bobbing. I arched my back. My fingernails grazed her scalp. Then…she stopped. I could feel her lips resting on my lower ones. Suddenly, her body hitched. A warm, liquid sensation enveloped me. It was brief, but it was there. It happened again right after, this time a long, sensual cascade of wetness and heat that poured over me like a river. She coughed and groaned right after. 

“Mmm…yes…let it all out sweath-h-heart…!” I was panting. I didn’t mean to but _my god I was so turned on._ That fire in my core never stopped building even when her tongue stopped. It was the droves and droves of sick that were splashing over me, the ones I could hear sloshing and burbling between my thighs as I forced her to make it spill between my pussy and her chin. 

Nearly two gallons of water began to spew from her beautiful lips against my pussy. Occasionally she would beg _please…_ or _I need -urk- a bag…_ I would hold her head and shove her against my cunt.

I couldn’t drive anymore; I needed to pull over. The heat was building. Burning. I needed more of it.

I grinded on her face for a while and then lifted her chin in my hands. She gasped for air, water dripping back down her chin. She looked me in the eyes and gagged. 

“Oh, you sweet girl,” I mewled, “you’re about to make me cum.”

“Please let me-” she stalled a gag - “make you cum…”

I held her chin in one hand, reaching out and touching her belly with the other. I began to rub gently. The moment I did her lips parted and water sloshed onto the center console with a heavy dripping noise like rain on concrete. It made me so hot. She groaned right after and said “It huuurts…” 

“Finger me.”

She bit her lip and did as she was told, massaging my messy cunt for a moment before slipping three of her fingers inside of me. I instantly moaned. “Oh, fuck Lana…”

Lana looked down at my sex with stars in her eyes, moving her fingers in and out, in and out. “I made a mess on your pussy, didn’t I?”

“Mmmm! Mmhmm! Oh and doesn’t it still hurt Lana?” I dug the heel of my hand into her belly and she let out a long, deep, sultry groan. As she did, she pulled her fingers out of me and plunged them into her mouth, sucking my heat off of them before sinking them into her throat and rousing her gag reflex. “Oh my god…” I gasped, feeling my sex pulse in excitement. 

Lana leaned over so that her face was hovering just above my chest. She fingered her throat. Gagged. Fingered it again and wet-gagged. And finally…

Water surged across my chest. Lana coughed which stirred her reflex again and her belly hitched under my palm. I could feel it contract as she sicked up more water all over my torso. Lana squeezed one of my breasts and I threw my head back, feeling her mess trickle down my entire chest and stomach. 

“I feel so much better, miss…” she whispered, voice hoarse as her hand slipped between my legs and probed my sex. I instantly bucked and moaned into her palm, feeling the wetness of the water squishing between her soft skin and my pussy lips. Her fingers pushed back into me and she continued to talk dirty. “I made such a mess, didn’t I? Oooh, my tummy still hurts…oh no, what if I have to throw up some more?”

“I’ll rub your tummy baby, I’ll…” I did, petting her somewhat still-bloated middle as she fingerfucked me through her own, depraved mess. I stopped in the middle of my sentence though because I was going to have an orgasm. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!”

Oh her fingers felt so good, filling me, rubbing me, teasing me, drawing moan after moan and curse after curse from me, and god I was _covered_ in her sick! She had completely lost control and I was going to, too!

 _Squelch squelch squelch quelch squelch squelch!_ Her fingers were…they were…

My pussy contracted and I howled, squirting all over my steering column. “Lana oh god don’t fucking stop!” Her fingers fucked and fucked me as she reached out with her other hand and pushed her fingertips against my clit, vibrating them fervently. I clenched my teeth and more squirt exploded onto my car and onto Lana. 

I moaned, bucked, whimpered, and finally deflated, sinking back into my seat. Lana slipped her fingers out of me and I groaned softly, reaching out to stroke her face. “Baby, that was perfect…”

Lana smiled. She opened the center console and pulled out a bottle of water, wearily opening the cap. It fell to the floor. “Oops, I dropped it. I guess I’d better finish all this water, huh?”

I smiled. I smiled, and my hand slipped between my legs. “Mmm…I guess you’d better, then.”


	2. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana's mistress forces her to ride the rides.

Last weekend Lana and I went to the Boardwalk. She looked so pretty. Her lips were painted bright pink. Her top was the same color and was tied up in a bow in the back, showing off the bare curves of her tummy. Her skirt had black and white polka-dots, and she wore nothing underneath.

“Are you hydrating?” I asked.

“Yes, miss,” she promised and tipped the water bottle back, her summer lips suckling at the mouth. I had witnessed her mouth, lips and tongue do some beautiful things…

Just as she was about to set the bottle aside I reached over and tilted its base up. “Ah ah ah. Finish it,” I commanded.

“Mmph!” she replied. I watched the liquid bubble as she glugged more and more down, throat flexing as the water poured into her belly. When she was finished she squeezed the bottle. It made a crinkling noise and she gasped for air and released a small belch.

“Good girl!” I praised, leaning over the passenger’s seat to kiss her bare belly. She gave a soft _ooh_ , tilting her head to the side and pouting her lips. My tongue circled the rim of her navel and she whimpered, shifting her hips and moaning _ooooh…yessss…_ Then my lips clasped softly around that cute, little divot and began to suck, tongue flicking inside. 

“Mmm…m-miss, I need to cum,” she pleaded.

I moaned into her navel before giving a lilting laugh, kissing my way up her belly inch by inch, each kiss lighter than the last. I offered one, final kiss at the base of her tight shirt while she stirred under the touch of my lips. “I don’t think you’re ready, Lana…”

“Please? You edged me twice this morning! I even drank three bottles of water for you…”

“Only three?” I teased, slipping my fingers past her lips and over her tongue. I practically crawled on top of her, leaning over and pushing my palm flat against her steadily bloating belly. Lana gave a wet burp and groan around my fingers, reeling her head back against the headrest. There was nowhere for her to escape to. My fingers pushed in and out of her throat the same way I liked to finger her warm, wet pussy. She gave an urgent moan, then another _more_ urgent one before I felt her middle contract hard under my palm. Cold, wet bubbles rose up her throat and tickled my fingertips. I quickly pulled out and slammed my palm over her mouth. “Swallow,” I demanded.

Lana almost coughed, but ultimately, winced and swallowed down her water with a soft moan. I slowly pulled my hand back, rubbing her distended belly. I felt it gurgle. 

“Can I please throw up now?”

I laughed again. “But you’re not even half way full! I know you can get bigger than _this!_ ” I gave her belly a few brisk pats. Her stomach rumbled. Lana drew her lips into a thin line and groaned.

She did the same thing on the boardwalk about ten minutes later when she was half way through her cherry slushy. My arms were wrapped around her waist, one palm placed over her growing belly, the other holding the drink with the straw to her lips. Every time she chugged I could feel her stomach bloat under my touch.

“I can’t finish…” she complained. 

“Yes you can, love,” I insisted, pushing the straw against her mouth. 

Her lips slid down the straw a ways and she gave a soft whimper, thrusting her tummy against my hand. I had been feeling wet all morning, but there was something particularly enticing about the two of us getting off publicly without anybody the wiser. It was lewd. It was _hot._ Once I heard the last of the slushy drain through her straw I told her that she was a good little girl and held her closely from behind.

“Can we start with an easy ride?” Lana begged. “Like the ferris wheel or something?”

“Hmm…alright. We can ride the ferris wheel first.” I rubbed a big circle over her tummy and she brought her hips back against me. 

“Y-yeah?” She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder.

“Mhmm. On one condition.”

I ordered a fountain drink and handed it to Lana. She bit her lip and swallowed down her apprehension and lust before starting to suck it down. I would take her to the ferris wheel… _if_ she could drink the entire drink before we got there. And what a good little girl she was! Lana drank _every…last…drop._

The line seemed to take forever. Lana wrapped an arm around my waist and I returned the gesture. As the line slowly, _arduously_ crept forward, I could feel the waves of summer heat crackle against my arms. Lana didn’t feel well. Sometimes she would bury her face into my shoulder and quietly burp. Sometimes it was wet and liquidy. When she belched I could see her belly move. Sometimes she would whine or bring her chin back against her neck while a sick expression fell across her face.

Finally, Lana and I were ushered into a car. The moment it lurched upward she emitted a soft belch and moan, patting her tummy with both of her hands. With her pink halter top tied up like that she looked huge, belly spilling over her little skirt. “Ooh…my tummy hurts…” she mewled.

I pushed a single finger into her mouth and she suckled upon it with a moan, tongue swirling over my flesh. It made my panties even wetter inside of my jean shorts. As the wheel ascended I took my wet finger and began to rub circles around her belly button. 

Lana immediately bucked her hips and belly. “Oh fuck that feels good…”

“I can tell,” I giggled. It was the way her eyes got all starry, the way her lush lips parted, the way she breathed in short gasps, the way her hips wanted to move. I sank my finger into her navel and pushed in and out, in and out, watching Lana moan as she parted her legs.

Oh I simply _had_ to touch her! I tugged her skirt back glancing at the wet sheen coating her pussy. I wanted her to drip all over the seat and make a big, wet mess! I shot her a devilish look and slipped my fingers down her glistening cunt, getting straight to work by rubbing her clit and lips. 

Lana tilted her head and shoulders back with a needy moan, sliding her hand over mine to guide it lower. I gave her entire cunt an abrupt squeeze, and an urgent noise crackled inside of her throat. With her noise of lust came a liquid gurgle. I could hear all three bottles of water, the slushy, and the soda trying to climb up her throat. “Swallow,” I commanded, and she did. I rewarded her by pushing my fingertips against her taint, rubbing my palm in quick, hard bursts against her sex.

The pretty blonde whimpered and lazily moved her hips against me. Moving her body along with the choppy ascent and descent of the ferris wheel was making her nauseous. I could tell because she was getting pale, her heart-shaped face tinted a sickly shade of green. 

Lana took her hand off mine and started to pet her loud belly, attempting to get her drinks to settle. _Oh…urgh…_ she moaned, clamping her opposing hand over her mouth. I stopped rubbing her pussy and set my hand idly against her thigh. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched, feeling myself get wetter and wetter. I loved when she lost control.

When she brought her hand away, Lana bent over and spit. It dripped from her upper lips to her lower ones, falling onto her pussy. It was pink in color, mostly just saliva with the tiniest bit stomach acid mixed in; not vomit outright, but a result of her nausea nevertheless.

The ferris wheel came to a sudden halt, one that jostled the car and Lana and made her clutch her belly and groan. We were at the very top, looking down on the rest of the Boardwalk. “Oh no…” said Lana.

“What the matter love?” I asked, pressing my palm against her tummy and softly kneading. 

Lana pushed her belly into my hand and offered a soft, horny sigh, followed by a whimper. “I’m sick, miss…”

“Already?” I pushed harder.

“Oooh…! Uh huh!” She dipped her chin down and belched again. I could hear liquid fill her mouth, but she swallowed before I could command her to do just that. At this point I knew it wasn’t a matter of _if_ she’d be sick; it was a matter of when, and I wanted to savor our day out together.

“Do you need a… _distraction?_ ” I bit my lip and using my off-hand, I slid her spit down her pussy with all four of my fingers.

“Mmm…yeah…!” she mewled. 

Then, I sank each and every one of those fingers inside of her cunt as I continued to push on her middle.

“Oh fuck that’s good!” Her hips jerked.

I had edged her twice that morning, once with my mouth in the shower after her first bottle of water (she nearly came on my tongue) and again with a big, ridged dildo on the couch after her second. Oh how she dripped and dripped. She was so needy, so desperate, waiting patiently all morning for me to fuck her. So I started rapidly moving my fingers in and out in the shape of a cone, my knuckles bottoming out as I penetrated her. I could hear how horny she was as I claimed her, wet squelching noises filling the air each time I took her. 

Lana started moaning, bucking, bucking even with a bellyful of drinks. I bore my hand’s heel into her plush tummy and felt its contents stir uncomfortably inside. 

Lana slammed her hand over mine, forcing me to push harder against her middle and did so with a long, lustful groan while my fingers remained hard at work ramming inside of her. “You love that pressure, don’t you?” I teased, bending over to press a soft kiss against her navel. The moment I did she doubled over a bit with a deep, guttural groan. 

“Ohhhh!”

“Ooh, does my sweet girl like that?” I hummed, starting to suck at her divot, thrusting my fingers deeper and deeper, kneading her harder against the back of the car.

“Oh yeah! Mmm, fuck!”

She was trapped there at the top of the ferris wheel moaning and groaning and squirming and wetting my fingers, the contents of her belly churning under my touch. The next time my tongue pushed into her belly button I curled my fingers inside of her and fervently rubbed her walls. 

“Oh, ohhh miss, ohhh miss right there, right there please don’t stop oh god please don’t stop I’m gonna cum!” she whimpered, tummy jiggling as she moved her hips.

“What do we say?” I demanded, continuing to fuck her, chin resting on her tummy as I kissed her navel once more.

“Oh miss, please! I c-can’t hold it anymore!”

I smiled, laughed, and slapped her cunt. “Yes you can. And you will.” I stopped touching her and tugged her skirt down, feeling powerful as I watched her shift her hips, bucking her wet pussy against nothing. Lana released a long, lustful sigh, wishing I had given her the release she desired. 

I had to wrap my arm around her waist after we left the ferris wheel. She felt woozy and was swaying slightly. “Wow, my little girl almost came without permission, didn’t she?” I cooed, rubbing the side of her big belly.

“Uh huh…ooh…” she moaned before a loud, wet belch followed. Her plush hip jutted into mine as we walked through the crowd. “I think I need a bathroom…”

“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it Lana? I let you pick a ride, _and_ I made you get all wet in that little skirt of yours. Now it’s your mistress’s turn to pick a ride, wouldn’t you say that’s only fair?”

“Yes, miss,” she answered, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “I’ll wait as long as you want if it makes you happy.” 

“Oh, it makes me very, _very_ happy…” I deftly slid my hand up her skirt and gave her sex a brisk rub, and she was still so, so wet. Lana stopped walking and moaned, pushing her hips back against me. I chuckled and gave her butt a squeeze before slapping it and ushering her down the boardwalk.

“Wh-where are we going?” 

Her answer came moments later when the bar to the roller coaster slammed into her gut. As soon as the ride operator had left she clung to the bar and bent over, spitting onto the ground. A silent dry retch followed.

“Hmm…there’s still a little bit of room in here. I think we can make the bar a little tighter, don’t you?”

“Urgh…miss please I can’t-” I pulled the bar in. As it clicked into place Lana quietly gagged, knuckles turning white as she clutched the metal bar. “ _Urrrk!_ Oooh…”

The coaster began to move. She was clinging to the bar like her life depended on it, head dropped down as she spit again. Her bloated belly pressed into the bar like a pillow being squeezed, and her thighs were wrapped tight around the divider that kept them apart. Her skirt was riding up so I knew she could feel the rumbling divider against her bare sex.

Suddenly her moans of agony turned to moans of pleasure. I watched her push her thighs together, and it looked like, despite her uncomfortably full stomach, she was trying to grind. Her breasts bounced as the coaster roughly ascended the track.

“Oh shit that actually feels really good,” she confessed tossing her head back and biting her lip. She wasn’t wrong. As the coaster bounced along the track I could feel the vibrations teasing me through my jeans. It definitely turned me on. But Lana? Lana must have been in heaven, her bare, edging pussy pushing against every last vibration, dripping between her own two thighs as the bar pressed against her belly. The higher and higher the coaster climbed, the more obvious it became that Lana was attempting to fuck the rumbling divider. She clutched the bar and ground her hips down again. “Oh…” And again. “Oh, fuck…” And again. “Ohhh fuck! Yeah! Yeah! _YEAH!_ ”

The coaster settled at the top and the moment it did, Lana made the most beautiful O-face I’d ever seen, wrenching her face up with a long, hard, _fuuuck ohhhhh!_ Not only was she obviously cumming, but she squeezed her legs together and I watched urine trickle from the coaster. I guess she really did have too much to drink. Every time another moan left her lips piss would gush out. 

The coaster began its decent in the middle of her orgasm. Lana gave a startled whimper and clutched the bars tighter, squeezing her eyes shut.

As much as I enjoyed roller coasters, I enjoyed Lana more. Each time the coaster dipped, she reared her head back. On the second or third dip air (or liquid, I’m not sure which) filled her cheeks. Three bottles of water, a slushy, and a soda were about to come gushing out of her beautiful lips. The combination of Lana losing control like that and the rumbling coaster made me so horny. Oh the things I wanted to do to her.

The coaster rolled over a hump and dipped at an eighty degree angle, the largest drop in the track. Lana was positively green, eyes wrenched shut and neck craned back as she tried to keep it together. But as the coaster went from falling to swerving around a tight corner, Lana’s lips parted and liquid spewed from them, forced back by the wind to coat her breasts and tight shirt.

I tilted my head back and licked my lips, clinging to the bars and watching in awe, in lust.

Lana panted, a few more droplets trickling out of her mouth before her stomach convulsed and she loudly retched, reeling her head back. A massive gush cascaded across her body. 

Hey belly was uncomfortably full of drinks, pushed in by the bar; the momentum of the ride made her terribly queasy; each hitch of her stomach roused another. These things combined brought waterfalls of sick down across her shirt and lap over and over and over again, her plump breasts shimmering in the sunlight.

As the car came to a halt she was pale and sweaty, clutching the bars with a long, sick moan. We left the ride operator to hose down the ride as I helped her back to the parking lot. Her belly wasn’t quite as big and full as it was before she made a mess all over herself, but she still felt ill. Even after I helped her into the car she was rubbing her belly.

I got into the driver’s seat and studied her. Her head was tilted back, pink staining her blouse and skirt. Her palm traveled across her middle and when it did I heard her insides protest with a liquidy gurgle. “Poor thing,” I cooed, reaching over and tugging her skirt up. Lana, the sweet, obedient little thing she was, spread her legs for me. “You held it in for a really long time, didn’t you?” I stuck two fingers in my mouth, slicked them, and reached out to touch her, circling them around her entrance. 

“Mhmm,” she mewled, inhaling and sinking back into her seat. “I couldn’t hold it anymore, though…”

“That’s okay, love,” I breathed, sinking my fingers inside of her and spreading them, fondling her slick walls. She clutched her belly tighter and offered a tiny whimper. “You drank _so_ much. I bet you’re still so full, aren’t you?” My opposite hand pushed on Lana’s, forcing a loud, queasy moan from her followed by,

“Uh huh…!” 

I moved her hand so that she fondled her own breast, which she did enthusiastically. I then rolled the heel of my hand against her gut and kneaded her, listening to the rumbling and churning inside while I continued to finger her. Lana belched and sank her head back into the seat, trying to squeeze her thighs around my hand. I pulled my fingers out and slid them up her folds before gliding their slick tips across her clit. She moaned again before she was interrupted by a dry retch. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as though trying to escape her upset stomach. 

I pulled my fingers out and stopped rousing the contents of her stomach…at least for the moment. “Hold it,” I commanded, and she nodded, eyes shut tight like she was barely holding on. 

First, I took off my shorts and let them fall around my ankles. Next, I reached into the glove compartment and reached into a box of half-gallon, resealable plastic bags. I took one out and slid the plastic zipper to the side, opening it. And finally, I crawled on top of my sweet, sick sub. 

I reached down and pulled the seat’s lever. Lana was tilted back, and my hips began to slowly, gently grind against her big, full belly. I was already soaking wet, my slick coating Lana’s soft skin as I bounced and bounced, a soft breath of need leaving my lips.

Lana groaned. Every time my hips moved I could hear something sloshing around inside of her. Loud rumbles. Gurgles of protest. The sounds were so sweet that I tilted my head back and moaned, tugging my panties aside so that my clit could grind against my lover.

She gave a small burp and liquid dribbled down her chin. Next time I humped her she gagged, and I could tell how sick she was about to be. I wondered which would come first, Lana’s inevitable need to be sick, or my need to cum. My own need was building, growing, tugging at my sex in waves already. I slid my cunt down her tummy, my clit rubbing against her navel. Lana moaned only briefly before I thrust my hips forward and she shut her eyes again. 

“Does somebody - _mmm…_ \- need the bag?”

Lana quickly nodded. Cunt still grinding on the beautiful blonde, I cupped her chin and held her jaw and mouth so that it aligned with the entrance to the bag. Her poor stomach was tight under my hips and thighs, sick and upset by the motion. 

Her head jerked forward a bit and a little splatter fell into the bag. I moaned. Fuck, I was wet. This time she retched loudly. It was like someone had turned on a hose. It came flooding out her like it did back on the roller coaster. _Close, so close…_ Her stomach hitched and convulsed under my body.

Soon I was moaning “Fuck! Oh fuck! Yeah!” and it was then that I realized Lana had filled the bag. Its weight caused it to slip and it fell into my back seat but I didn’t care. All I cared about was watching Lana’s face wrench up as she tried to stifle a gag, cupping her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t vomit. I clasped her hand, lacing our fingers, and moved it aside while I humped her closer to orgasm. 

“Stopppp,” she groaned – which was consensual, not our safe word. I didn’t. I bit my lip and moaned, rubbing my needy pussy against her skin. Lana paled, looked me in the eyes, and groaned, “I’m gonna puke…”

Hearing those words were all I needed before I felt my pussy contract. I squealed in pleasure and told her, “It’s okay baby! Let it out sweetheart!” Not a second later Lana – never breaking eye contact – opened her mouth. A wave of sick spilled across her breasts and stomach. The next wave made her head jerk and splashed across her middle…and my sex, deep in the throes of orgasm. I ground against her wet belly, moaning deeply, petting her hair as I rode out my orgasm and she emptied her stomach. 

She slept the entire ride home, and I got lost in thought. Dirty thoughts about the day we’d just shared. She came, I came, it was a good day. But as I pulled into the driveway, Lana cranked the seat up and moaned, rubbing her belly. “Miss?”

“Yeah baby?” I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lana reared her head back and gagged. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick again…would you…” her legs parted, little by little by little, “… _distract_ me?”


End file.
